Exercise devices have been invented to address various situations. These devices share the general purpose of increasing strength, balance, or ability for a particular sport. Many of the devices incorporate a balance ball or half-ball of some sort, either with or without a board disposed on the ball, and with or without components that allow arm exercises. The devices are generally designed for average sized adults and are difficult to adjust to accommodate taller people, children or smaller than average adults. As far as the user's reach and ability to adjust the arm exercise portion of the devices, devices of this type currently on the market are not adjustable. They also may be limited in the types of exercises a user can do, and in the range of muscle groups that can be strengthened using the devices. Many of the more popular devices related to the current invention are not adjustable. The present invention has a unique feature in that it has a visual aid to allow a user to easily determine the level at which the balance ball component has been adjusted, and it allows a range of adjustments for arm exercises.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,630 pertains to an exercise device including rotatably interconnected base and platform assemblies. The base assembly is adapted to rock back and forth on a floor or other horizontal surface and a person using the device stands, sits, kneels or lays on the platform assembly. The device is adjustable whereby the permitted range of movement can be widely varied. Ropes, springs, elastic cords or poles can be grasped by a person using the device for balance and for upper body exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,168 pertains to balancing equipment that provides a selectively dynamic platform for an individual thereon. The weight and movement of the individual causes the platform to tilt in any direction, thereby attempting to throw off the balance of the individual, causing the individual to work on maintaining balance while on the dynamic platform. The dynamic nature of the platform can be adjusted to correspond to the balancing abilities of individuals. An adjustment mechanism increases or reduces the amount the platform is able to tilt, without requiring the raising or lowering of any component of the platform. An exercise mechanism can also be connected to the platform
U.S. Patent Application 2004/0087421 pertains to an exercise balance trainer that includes a hard board and a resilient ball body connected to the board. The ball body has a first curved wall with a first rim, a second curved wall with a second rim connected fixedly to the first rim so as to define an air-receiving chamber between the first and second curved walls, and an annular flange connected to the board and a junction of the first and second rims. The first and second rims have the same diameter. The first curved wall has a maximum height that is not greater than one-half of the diameter of the first rim. The second curved wall has a maximum height that is not greater than one-third of the diameter of the second rim.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0143896 pertains to an exercise device, and more particularly a combination balance and stability training and resistance training exercise device, comprising a platform and a balance element. The exercise device can also comprise one or more resilient, elongate resistance training elements for resistance training. The exercise device can be provided with a stabilizing device. When removed from the stabilizing device, the exercise device can be used in a manner similar to a conventional balance board. When mounted on the stabilizing device, the exercise device is supported in a stable orientation for performing exercises requiring a stable and balanced support surface.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does. This invention includes a rigid elongated platform, similar to a snowboard platform, which is joined to a resilient balancing element. The user stands on the rigid elongated platform and moves in the manner desired for the exercise desired. The resilient balancing element is approximately a half-sphere made of a material such as rubber and is preferably filled with air. The pressure and therefore the level of exercise difficulty can be adjusted by adjusting the air volume.
The present invention is unique in many aspects. It can be easily adjusted for use by a variety of users, both in body size and shape and in age or fitness level. The present invention includes an attachment for a specialized handle, so it may be used by a handicapped person or by someone whose hand is crippled with arthritis. The present invention also allows a user to perform isolation techniques to stabilize or challenge a particular muscle group. No other device in the related art can do this for therapeutic or home use. In addition, the present invention allows a user to attach an auxiliary board, such as a snowboard, to the device. Thus an athlete can use his own snowboard to practice with and hone his technique.
The present invention also includes flexible elements with handles that a user can grasp with his hands for added balance or arm exercises. There are multiple flexible elements disposed in varying distances from the user's core, such that a user can choose the ones most appropriate to his arm length, exercise type, etc.
When compared with other devices of the same nature, the present invention provides a user with a larger surface area on which to plant his feet; this allows a user to practice the correct stance for any sport or activity. For instance, if a basketball player wants to strengthen his knees and practice a pivot type of movement with his feet spread on the device, he would have ample room to do so. Other devices in the art don't allow for this because they're not long enough. In addition, the present invention includes an embodiment that allows for lengthening the device, so a tall person could easily use it. This also enables a user to attach an auxiliary device, as the rigid elongated platform allows ample room for this, and is easily extendable if necessary.
Another feature that adds to the uniqueness of the present invention is the visual indicator of difficulty levels. The outer surface of the resilient balancing element has a series of patterns disposed on it. The patterns run horizontally across the surface and indicate the level and distribution of pressure in it. Thus, if a novice user desires a lower pressure so the resiliency is lessened, he can easily see from the patterns how inflated the resilient balancing element is. This may encourage a reluctant user to use the device, as he can more easily discern the level of difficulty. Although the related art has features that are adjustable, they are more difficult to adjust and it isn't easy to determine at a glance the level of the adjustment.
The adjustable feature of the resilient balancing element also allows it to be suitable for use by children, the elderly or a very weak person; the resilient balancing element can be deflated to a very low pressure for maximum ease of use, and the flexible elements with handles can also be employed. As the person gains strength and balance, the pressure and thus difficulty level in the resilient balancing element may also be increased.
Another feature of one embodiment of the invention that is unique to this type of device is a stability skirt. The skirt provides reassurance and stability for a user trying to balance or move on the invention.
Other unique features include sensors on the invention that can read a user's physical parameters through his or her feet while the user is standing on the platform and doing exercises. This allows the trainer or user to make real-time adjustments based on real-time measurements such as heart rate, and also to measure parameters such as BMI, weight, and percent body fat. The ability of the board to vibrate through the use of integral or removable vibration devices adds a therapeutic element for people with diseases such Parkinson's and cystic fibrosis, and it aids in increasing muscle growth.
The presence of multiple flexible elements disposed at differing distances, both horizontally and vertically along the rigid elongated platform, allows the user to choose flexible elements that are in the proper position for his arm reach and exercise. This allows the user to perform upper extremity movements in proper biomechanical form. The flexible nature of the flexible elements also decreases stress on the user's joints.
One difference between the present invention and the related art is evident in the placement of the multiple flexible elements in relation to the rigid elongated platform. None of the related art described above allows for matching the position of the flexible elements to the user's arm reach; thus, exercises may be done at the wrong angle and may cause injury, or may fail to exercise the desired muscle group in the desired manner.
The present invention thus solves a number of issues that other devices in the field don't, as it is novel and unique to the field.